


Sing Me To Sleep

by Nanashi_Soldier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Character Death, Isaac plays piano, M/M, Sick Stiles, Tearjerker, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1667930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanashi_Soldier/pseuds/Nanashi_Soldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of him knew that he was slipping. He was losing the last bits of his humanity. It just wasn't fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing Me To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This kinda just happened. Please get the tissues ready (No! Not the stones!)
> 
> I watched one too many sad TW vids and this was the outcome. The title actually comes from a song "Asleep" by The Smiths (I discovered the version by Emily Browning first).
> 
> Thanks, Der, for reading this. "orz Still upset over my own story. I'm such a wimp.

Stiles sat in the back row, never daring to go any closer. He couldn't help but smile to himself to go closer to the stage. He didn't want the male on the stage to know he was there, didn't want him to know that he always came to every one of his performances.

"Isaac is so amazing," a young girl whispered to her mother in the row in front of him. He wanted to agree. Isaac had grown, become a lot better. He watched the way the young man on the stage seemed to put his entire body into his music, words gentle into the mic as he sang.

It had been a while since he stood next to the piano while Isaac played, bright smile on his face. Isaac had always been the type to seek out affection and attention and approval. Stiles remembered the day Isaac broke into their apartment, ecstatic about getting a deal to make a CD instead of continuing to just doing small gigs and youtube videos. They had celebrated.

The memories made Stiles take a deep breath to steady himself. He just closed his eyes to concentrate on Isaac's voice. He missed it. Oh how he missed it. He missed being the inspiration for Isaac's desire to do love songs. Now he was just the reason Isaac held such a pained expression as he sang about heartbreak. And it just made Stiles feel worse than he did.

He had his reasons behind breaking up with the boy who made his life worth living. The constant reminder was stuck to his wrist, never to be removed. He was left in the back, just watching the male he wanted nothing more than to hug. To tell that he was so scared.

Stiles got to his feet, leaving the concert hall. He hummed the tune Isaac had been playing as he stepped out into the rain. It had been raining lately and it was fitting. He glanced around, looking for his jeep. But then he remembered he hadn't driven, he wasn't allowed to and his keys had been taken away weeks ago. His father's car was waiting at the bottom of the steps, said male talking on the phone. Stiles just climbed into the passenger seat and buckled himself in.

"You could have stayed longer, kiddo." John reached out to gently rub his son's head.

"I couldn't take it." Stiles let his head drop back against the window. "We can go back now." Silence settled in as the city seemed to disappear.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The music playing from his headphones was gentle. He was trying to figure out why it made him sad. There was a face that he associated with the music. He hummed along. He kept trying to write, knowing he needed to finish this letter. It was getting harder and harder to do so. His dad told him he could do it, Scott always volunteered, even Melissa offered her assistance, but he refused them all.

He had been writing this letter for years. It spanned an entire notebook. Stiles figured he was at the end. He would go back to the beginning, read what life had been like with the guy named Isaac. How life had been amazing, even though he was so scared when he was diagnosed. He had been hopeful all those years ago, now there was no hope. He was just resigned to death.

He was getting more and more frustrated with each word. He couldn't make sense, couldn't write anymore. Why did he have to lose everything? Why did this have to happen to him?

Stiles just screamed as he tossed the notebook and pen across the room. He continued to scream, knocking the table away. He didn't flinch at the crash, the obvious breaking of glass. His ear buds fell from his ears, CD player nearly falling from his bed. He didn't feel the pain as he pulled wires from his arm. But nurses quickly rushed in and sedated him.

Part of him knew that he was slipping. He was losing the last bits of his humanity. It just wasn't fair.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

He opened his eyes. He just listened to the music playing through the CD player on the table next to him. He didn't know where it came from, it was just there. He couldn't really place the tune, but it seemed familiar. Like a distant memory. He felt a pressure on his hand and he glanced down. A hand was holding his. It made him glance up.

"Hey there. Do you know who I am?" Blue eyes seemed so upset and Stiles wondered why. He wanted to know who the person was, wanted to know what this guy was doing here.

"No." He responded. The small smile on the other's face disappeared at the words.

"My name is Isaac, Isaac Lahey. I'm the one who is singing that song on the CD player." Stiles glanced from the CD player back to Isaac.

"I like it," Stiles smiled. It was the only song he listened to, unsure why.

"That's what your dad said. It's what you wrote me." Isaac's voice was gentle. "You would come to all my concerts, but never say a word to me. You were my biggest supporter, but you never let me support you." Stiles wondered why the blond haired male was crying. He reached out to brush the tears away.

"Hot guys shouldn't cry." He couldn't stop the words that tumbled out of his mouth.

"That's how we got our start. You wouldn't remember." Isaac took a deep breath. "I was in the police department, crying. My dad was dead and they were trying to sort through everything, including gathering all the information about my dad abusing me. Your first words to me were 'Hot guys shouldn't cry' and handed me a tissue." Stiles watched Isaac.

"We..." Stiles frowned as he tried to figure out the word he was looking for.

"We dated. We actually got engaged. But then you just said you couldn't do it anymore and left. It took until a year ago that I learned why you left. I visit you every day, have this same conversation every day. I have hopes that these drugs will work on you, that they'll help you remember the Stiles you used to be. But every day, I lose more and more hope because I'm still losing you." Isaac took a deep breath. "But even if it worked... it's not a cure all."

"It's alright," Stiles blinked, trying to wrap his arms around the other. He felt so small in the blond's arms.

"I love you, Stiles. If there's one thing I don't want you to ever forget, it's that." There was a knock on the door. The nurse smiled sadly at Isaac and the blue hued boy kissed him on the forehead before leaving the room.

It felt like a final goodbye. Like they would never see each other again.

"It was nice that you had a visitor." The nurse smiled at him, her name tag saying Melissa.

"I had a visitor?" Stiles blinked, the smile on the nurse's lips fading.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Isaac just stood there, staring at the grave. He was trying not to cry, but he ended up losing it. He just couldn't hold himself together. He could feel the hand on his shoulder, turning around and crying into the chest of the Sheriff.

"Come on, Isaac. Let's go home. Melissa is worried about you." John glanced from the blond male who was a third son to him to the grave that was in front of them.

"I miss him," Isaac cried.

"And I know he misses you, too." John Stilinski rubbed the younger male's back. "Never forget he loved you."

"Like I can forget. That fool decided to make it eternally known." Isaac laughed through his tears, rubbing at his eyes. "Okay, let's go." He followed the elder male home, knowing it was the only place where he would find support. He barely chanced one glance back at the tombstone, reading over the name and message. He gave it one final nod before looking at where he was going.

_Stiles Stilinski_  
April 8th, 1994 - October 17th, 2020  
I will always love you, Isaac Lahey 


End file.
